Enchanted Mistletoe
by HeartfulPeach
Summary: Peach hangs an enchanted mistletoe in the Smash Mansion that makes people kiss whenever they are below it. Involves Pit, Link, Samus, Snake, Marth, Roy, Lyn and Ike.


I know it's a little early to put this fanfic but I wanted to do it so badly I couldn't resist.

WARNING! There are parts where yaoi is involved.

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but yearns for them

___________________________________________________________________________

Winter Solstice. Just by hearing that Peach volunteered to decorate the halls and the entire mansion with red ribbons, gold bells, green ornaments and a lot more of decorations. Master Hand commanded R.O.B. to help her since nobody else volunteered, demanding that he obeys any order of Peach. Before Peach and R.O.B. could leave Master's office with big boxes he gave Peach strange-looking mistletoe, it had turquoise leaves and pink seeds.

"Peach could you hang this on the arc in the main corridor?"

"Sure. This mistletoe looks cute" Peach said while taking the curious plant from Master

"Well now that you mention it, that mistletoe is enchanted"

"Enchanted?"

"Indeed. I will tell you about it because you are the only one who is helping me decorate the mansion"

"It's not a problem. I like to decorate the manor and helping others"

"You know the custom that if two people are under mistletoe they are obligated to kiss right?"

"Yeah, I like it. It's so romantic" she said while putting her hands in her cheeks while blushing

"Well, I don't think anyone in the mansion will follow that custom; so that's why I want you to put this mistletoe. It has a charm that makes people kiss when they are under it."

"You mean they will be under a love spell or something?"

"You could say that but its only temporary, the effect wears off when they have kissed. Also it makes a sound when two people are below it so that they can notice that it is above them and then kiss"

"I can't wait to see it in action, it is kind of exciting!"

"Oh by the way don't tell anyone about it please. I would not want the custom to be broken"

"Don't worry, leave it to me. Nobody will notice the mistletoe until they are below it"

"Thanks Peach. Now you should be going"

Peach went towards the common hall with R.O.B. but she decided to put the enchanted mistletoe first. She went to the main corridor, the one that connects the common hall with the other areas of the mansion, and stared at the great arc that was in the middle of it.

"R.O.B., help me reach the ceiling please"

R.O.B. grabbed Peach from behind like if it was hugging her and started to go up with his booster jets.

"Thanks, now wait until I finish putting this in a way that nobody can see it until its 'too late'" she said while tying the mistletoe with golden bows.

"Done" she said with a victorious grin. "Now to decorate this corridor!"

R.O.B. descended and Peach started to put green ornaments all over the corridor. While she was doing so Pit and Link were walking by the corridor towards the common hall.

'Oh our first couple!' Peach though, trying to hold her excitement

"I think you are right Link…" Pit gave in to what he and Link were talking about, he usually accepted everything Link said to him

"Well that's just my opinion. I don't know what type of dessert you like"

"Oh-uh-I like the cherry cheesecake"

"See? We have different tastes after all. I like vanilla and you like cherries, am I right?"

"Well-uh-yeah, of course"

'Why do I always act like this every time I'm with him. I always feel so weak every time I'm with him. Not only that but I always think and daydream of him. I guess it can't be helped; he's so charming, strong, and he has a lot of wisdom. But I will never like him; I'm weak, dumb and I'm not that attractive. I don't even know if he likes other guys! That alone makes me lose hope…'

"Hey R.O.B., I can't hear what they are talking about. Could you please tell me what they are talking? Oh but in a lower tone so that they don't notice we are here" Peach whispered to R.O.B. while they were facing the walls decorating them. R.O.B. started to reproduce the voices of Link and Pit in a low tone so that Link and Pit couldn't hear.

"Hey are you alright?" the blonde asked the brunette who was blushing and, as a result, tried to hide it by lowering his head

"Uh-oh yeah, I'm fine"

"You look a bit reddish, don't you have a fever?"

While Link was asking that they were passing the great arc, they heard a harmonious sound.

"What was that?" Link questioned

"I think it came from above"

They both looked up and saw the curious-looking mistletoe

"Is that mistletoe?" Pit said a little excited remembering the custom involving them.

"Yeah I think so, though it's a rare one" Link said referring to the colors it had

'*sigh* He will never ever kiss me. He won't even think about the custom. I should just forget about it. He will just…'

But Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand touching his right cheek. This took the angel by surprise so he faced Link with surprised eyes as a reaction.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Link said with a worried look in his face

"Ye-yes"

'Oh my gosh! Is he really touching me? I think I'm melting. Wait! This is just another of my daydreams, I should stop it. Link will think I'm a freak or something if I don't' While he thought that his gaze was in the floor again.

"Pit look at me" Link commanded. Pit just stood there immobile. Link grabbed his chin with the other hand and made Pit look into his azure eyes.

'I'm gonna die! Is he touching me again? And he seems a little serious'

"Link what are you-"

Pit was interrupted by Link's lips locked on his

'No freaking way! Is he… KISSING ME?! This is just a dream, it has to be!'

Pit gave into the kiss closing his eyes letting his arms wrap around the hylian's neck.

'By Palutena, why does this feels so real if it's just a dream? I don't want it to stop'

When Link separated from Pit, Link blushed and turned away from Pit

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me back there!" Link said nervously

"Uhm…Link?"

"My mind was like in another dimension, I was only thinking about you and I couldn't resist and…" he paused

'That's rare. I'm feeling perfectly normal, except for the fact that I may be dreaming or something'

"Uh, it's ok Link. It didn't bother me"

"Are you serious? I kissed you" he said surprised while turning back to face Pit

"Well yeah but we are friends and I trust you. If you tell me you felt weird, then I believe you". 'Although I want to discover what that _reason_ is' Pit thought while trying to absorb the events that occurred.

"Well if you say so". 'That was a little unexpected. It didn't affect him that much. Hm…'

While they were once again walking towards the common hall Link was still thinking about the kiss and Pit was touching his lips while showing a happy grin.

"Aw, that was so cute!" Peach exclaimed when they left. "And I didn't know you could imitate voices R.O.B."

R.O.B. just stood and gazed her.

"Well that gives me a great idea" she said while giggling "When someone else comes again you will say what I tell you in the moment I tell you in the voice of the person I tell you. Understood?"

R.O.B. nodded while giving an affirmative sound.

"Ok, let's continue decorating this corridor!" she said while taking out red ribbons from one of the boxes she brought from Master's office. She started to put them on the green ornaments.

While she was busy decorating the corridor once again Lyn and Ike were coming from the common hall.

"Lady Lyndis, it would be a pleasure to have a duel with you but I-"

"No buts!" the sacaen swordswoman said with a neglectful gesture while putting her index finger on Ike's lips to silence him. "You consider me a weak opponent? I will prove it otherwise in the battlefield!"

"I didn't mean to say that, I only care for your safety-"

"Safety? You haven't seen me in action; I even fought dragons!"

"Well yes but-"

"I said no buts!" she said while putting her finger again on Ike's lips, making the blunette shut up again while he showed a worried face. They didn't notice that they had stopped walking and were below the majestic arc. Not until they heard something that sounded relaxing, as if they were hearing the echoes of a harp.

"Uh?"

"What is it Lady Lin-"

"Shhh! I hear something. I think it's coming from above". They both looked up and found the beautiful mistletoe.

"What is that?" asked Ike

"Its mistletoe"

"Mistletoe? Why would that be there?"

"You don't know? It is used for a custom during Winter Solstice. When two persons are below it at the same time they kiss" Lyn said showings traces of red in her cheeks

"They kiss?"

"Yeah, they are obligated to kiss but we don't have to if you don't want to, Ike"

"But I do" Ike said while he took a step towards Lyn, shortening the gap between them.

"Ike, you are too close. Could you please give me some space? And what do you mean that you-"

Ike, instead of responding, brought his arms around her and brought her closer while gazing at her emerald eyes with a serious look

'What is he doing?! I-I can't move' she thought shocked 'but he's so handsome and he has this sexy look in his face- No wait! I can't think that! Ike's always serious and he wouldn't be like this out of nowhere'

Ike closed his eyes and leaned forward. Lyn couldn't help it and closed her eyes as their lips met.

'He's so passionate; I didn't know that part of him…'

When they broke the kiss, Ike had a horror look in his face.

"Lady Lyndis! I'm terribly sorry!" While he was apologizing he was looking in another direction, he couldn't stand the awkward situation and he wanted to hide the crimson color in his face.

"Sorry for what?" Lyn asked with a calm voice

"Sorry for what I did just now!"

"You don't have to. Maybe this could be the beginning of something don't you think?"

"Lyndis?" Ike looked puzzled

"I need to rest. Could you please escort me to my room?"

"Uh, ok"

"Ike, could you help me walk? I'm feeling a little weak"

"Uh, sure" Ike felt more nervous just by touching Lyn. He let Lyn wrap her arm around his left arm and started to walk.

'Did I say that? That had to be because that was my voice' Lyn thought as she walked away with Ike. She just did what she said, and that was grabbing Ike's arm as support and to think about the event that happened when she got to her room.

"Hehehe that was so romantic!" Peach exclaimed. "The funniest part was that Ike doesn't know that after the kiss Lyn was mute. Good job R.O.B.!" she gave thumbs up to the robot standing besides her. "What it really surprises me is that Lyn didn't said anything about her 'fake voice' and that she really let Ike escort her. Maybe that's the magic of love. Now let's wait for the next pair to show up and await my orders until then. Meanwhile let's continue decorating!"

She held gold bells and started to unite them in a golden chain, tying them along the walls.

"And you know what happened next? We ended in a BOOM!" not even the jingle of the bells could hide that cheerful and loud voice that came into the corridor. Peach turned her head to see a blue prince and his redhead companion

"I know! I was there when it happened! Stop repeating that already" Marth sighed as Roy commented excitedly about their brawl with fire flowers, bob-ombs, gooey bombs, cracker launcher and other items that were included in the 'blast, fire, boom, explosions, fun' category (in Roy words)

"It was so fun! I was 'Yay' and you were 'waahh' in the sky. Don't you like big explosions?"

"We can't be like you Roy, you are unique" Marth said that more as a joke than a compliment. Everyone knew that Roy liked to 'fire things'.

"Aw, thanks Marthy. You sure can be sweet sometimes" the pyromaniac said showing a wide grin

"Don't call me that, it feels weird"

"But Peach calls you that, right Peach?" he said while putting his hands behind his head

"Oh yeah, I call him that!" Peach said agreeing with Roy while she was hanging the golden chains

"But it feels weird for you to say it. Peach gives everyone nicknames so it's ok for her to say it" Marth reclaimed

"Marthy doesn't like me" Roy whined with a big sigh "but maybe a hug will make him think otherwise!" he recovered and began to harass him like he did everyday

"Stop that! You are screwing up my tunic!" Marth said while trying to escape Roy's embrace but he couldn't, Roy really did care for his friends, especially Marth

"Ok but you owe me a dessert! And it has to be a strawberry shortcake cause I love them! Well I like strawberries in general but they are so yummy in a shortcake with cream and…". It wasn't long enough for them to pass the great arc.

"Did you hear anything?" Roy asked, interrupting his chatter

"You must be imagining things; I couldn't hear anything besides your voice talking about strawberries"

"Oh guys I think it came from above" Peach said innocently while gesturing with her finger upwards

"Above?" both swordsmen said in unison and looked above themselves

"Look! There's mistletoe!" exclaimed Roy

"Oh what a surprise" said Marth sarcastically

"Marth now that we are below it we should…you know… follow the custom?" Roy said while playing with his fingers

"What do you mean?" Marth said tilting his head a little to the side to indicate his doubt

"I mean this" Roy quickly leaned in and gave Marth a peck. Marth's eyes were wide open when it happened but it only lasted for about 2 seconds.

"So, how was it?" Roy curiously asked. Marth was speechless. "Marth?"

"Why did you do that?!" Marth was blushing while he smacked Roy in the head

"Owie, that hurt" Roy said in a childish tone

"Let's just keep going, shall we?" Marth then started to walk fast without caring if Roy followed although he knew that said redhead would eventually follow him.

"Hey wait for me! You still haven't told me how it was!" Roy followed him leaving the main corridor

'I don't mind him harassing me all the time now. I need to thank Peach later' Marth thought as he left the main corridor

"Another score for me!" Peach cried out while gave a jab in the air. "And you didn't even have to talk R.O.B.! Well you just did it once but we might need it again so be ready to follow my orders" R.O.B. made an affirmative sound while giving a nod.

"Now it's time for some lights to shine in this place!" said the ever-cheerful princess while taking out white lights from the boxes; she left the colorful ones in the boxes.

"We are going to save the colorful lights to decorate the gardens of the mansion. Let's just put these over there" she said while heading towards one of the pillars in the corridor.

"I can't stand you!" yelled an irritated Samus

"Neither do I" Snake answered back smoothly. Everyone at the mansion knew that Samus and Snake don't get along and they tended to start fighting after being 4 seconds together.

"You are such a male chauvinist!"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I don't care" They didn't realize that they were passing the arc

"Agh! You are so frustrating!" Samus stopped walking when she said that, stomping her right leg at the ground to show her anger

"Just shut up" Snake stopped too

"No you shut up!"

"Make me"

When Snake said that Samus proceeded to kiss him, silencing him. Snake was astonished when it occurred but kissed back after a while.

"What have I done?!" Samus said more to herself than to Snake himself when they broke the kiss. Snake just stood there with traces of blushing.

"Wanna come to my room for a bit?" at that Snake jumped in surprise. 'What was that? I didn't say anything'

"Uhm… sure" Samus answered hesitantly while blushing. When she realized that her face was feeling hotter she added "but I still hate you"

"Same here" Snake said while they resumed their walk towards the smasher's dorms.

"I do REALLY hate you!" this time Samus was hot and red of anger.

"I don't give a…" Snake's voice was heard faintly as he and Samus left the main corridor.

"Mission complete!" Peach said imitating Fox's voice and gesture. "We made another happy couple get together!" not even R.O.B. artificial intelligence could understand where the happiness in that 'relationship' was. "Oh I think we finished decorating this place!" Peach said with a grin on her face. "Make it 'Mission accomplished' then" she said again imitating Falco's voice and gesture this time. R.O.B. nodded.

"Let's take a break now, I'm so tired. Please carry the boxes to the common hall R.O.B." Peach said while leaving the corridor. R.O.B. grabbed the boxes and followed Peach to the common hall. While they were leaving, they crossed paths with Kirby and Jigglypuff.

'How would it be for two marshmallows to kiss?' Peach wondered

______________________________________________________________________

I had this idea brewing in my head for a long time now. I hope you enjoyed it! XP

And please don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
